


Radiant One

by Kalenmarc



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalenmarc/pseuds/Kalenmarc
Summary: The work of a sword and shield is never done. (My take on Lucia taking office)





	Radiant One

The sword was beautiful. The blade and hilt were longer than standard issue, called “hand-and-a-half” by the requisitions officers but “bastard blade” by those who knew how to wield one. The metal itself was bright, not just from polish but as if lit by the Fury herself. The hilt was wrapped in black leather, unadorned except for the sapphire in the pommel. 

The shield it sat next to was more decorated. It bore an intricate vine-work pattern near the edges (which would surely break off in any real encounter) with the crest of Ishgard firmly in the middle. Rose and Bell and Tower and Horse. Proud, strong, and demanding. 

Lucia had given all of herself - to Ishgard, to Ser Aymeric seated before her, to a future outside occupation and destruction. The enormity of the moment weighed on Lucia’s shoulders, the gravity of her every choice and choice made for her, all coming together in this one moment.

Ser Aymeric was drinking tea. The pot was in the middle of his desk, flanked on one side by a sword and shield and on the other by a contract. Lucia’s cup was untouched. He took a drink and leaned back in his chair.

“Are you sure?”

Lucia looked up and met Ser Aymeric’s eyes for just a moment.

“Of course”, and signed. Lord Aymeric finished his cup of tea, stood up, and came around the desk to stand next to Lucia. He presented the sword and shield to her.

“Then rise, Lucia, Radiant One, and take up your arms as proof of your office. There is much work to be done.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whats up y'all I woke up with this idea in my head at like 2 in the morning, wrote it, and liked it. Reading Eragon as a young child got me really into swords.


End file.
